You give me blood lust
by cryingamongangels
Summary: This is a story about a girl who gets betrayed by her boyfriend a vampire. Who she finds out has some physiological problems.  If you want to know more who have to read it. Oh and please review I love to hear feed back good or bad.
1. Blood Lust

** Have you ever thaught about what would you do if you fell in love with the wrong man thats a type of predator **  
><strong> well my name is Amanda Steele and this is my story.<strong>

** "hello, hello?" my mother yelled at the door to see if i was awake.**  
><strong> "Amanda you have school, sweetie" she also added.<strong>  
><strong> "yeah mum, I'm up just give me a minute to get ready" i replied lasily as I fought with the bedsheets <strong>  
><strong> trying to get free but ended up landing on my butt with a thud.<strong>

** I walked too the bathroom and started brushing my long blond hair, while I glanced into the mirror**  
><strong> and saw that i have dark circles under my eyes.<strong>

** "Well i guess thats gonna use abit more make up than I inteded on using".**

** I pulled out my make up case from the medicine cabnit. As soon as I opened it I pulled out **  
><strong> my eyeliner and started chrasing it around my eyes. Then I put on some blue eye shadow.<strong>  
><strong> my waych started to beep to say that I have half an hour to leave for school. <strong>

** I brush my teeth and then head back in my room to get changed. **  
><strong> I pull out my black baby Tshirt and then my grey skinny geans with my <strong>  
><strong> floral print converse.<strong>

** As soon as I'm dressed I head down stairs where i can smell toast and eggs.**  
><strong> "Hungry dear?" my mum looked at me but i just shook my head and added that I only have twenty minutes <strong>  
><strong> to get too school.<strong>** I grabbed my black and white checkered bag back and **** I grabbed my keys off the rack and got in my car and away I went. **


	2. Henry Wing

I'm about a block away from school and I suddenly see my best friend Rhiannon I pull over and honk my horn at her as soon as she sees me she runs to my car and hops in the passangers seat.

"Hay Amanda, your early today", She smiled as the was I groaned.  
>"My mum wouldn't let me sleep in today, So i had to get up".<p>

She adjusted her seat belt and away we went going down the Hornsbridge hill.  
>As soon as we where at school we got my usual parking space, People didn't like taking my parking space seeming as i was dating the schools quater back.<p>

"Hay babe, how was your moring?". Adam smiled as soon as he saw me in sight.  
>"Mum made me get up half an hour early if thats what you mean". I replied.<p>

I kissed him on the lips for a secound then got surrounded by all our friends.  
>"Hay Amanda, there is a new kid today and he is really hot" Lucy said.<br>"Well lets go and check out our new student shall we".

I kissed Adam goodbye and let Lucy walk me over to the new guy.

As we walked around the corner to find him, I saw him He looked like an angel He was dressed in Black geans and a white buttoned up shirt with a tan leather wrist band around his left wrist. He had jet black hair all messed up around the place and his eyes were the deepest blue i have ever seen. Lucy wasn't kidding when she said he was hott.

As soon as we reached him I smiled for know reason and he smiled back.  
>"Hello I'm Amanda Steele and welcome to skullvorn High", As I started the conversation.<br>"Hay my name is Henry Wing, could one of you girls show me around?" he guestioned.

"I would be happy to, What whould you like to see first?". I replied.  
>"The office I have to pick up my class scheduel". He answered. As we walked there he ansewerd me about what sport the school is holding trials for at the moment, he seemed interested in foot ball.<p>

When we were done getting his class scheduel and i was finished showing him around the school the bell rang.

"Shoot we have to get to roll call, let's see you roll call class".  
>He handed me his time table and I saw that he was in my role call.<br>So I got him to follow me as soon as we got there he stopped "Amanda?" he asked "Yes" I replied "Thanks for showing me around the school".  
>"It was my plessure and if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch".<br>"That Sound like fun", he replied and we went inside and listened to our roll call teacher to give us answers and then the bell rang and we went off to english. 


	3. Congradulations

As we arrived for english Rhiannon caught up with us,  
>"Hi Amanda and Henry" she greeted us.<br>we said our greeting and walked inside the english room.  
>Henry sat next to me on the right and Rhiannon on the left.<p>"Amanda, would you please go to the principlas office he has some important news for you?" Mrs Cupta our English teacher instructed me.<p>

When I got to the Principals office he motioned me to come in and sit down so I did as I was orderd he was on the phone but after about a minute he got off it.

"Amanda, thank you for joining me today", said Mr Roundows "Well I was told to come here for some important news so what is it?" I asked.  
>"The election votes has come in and congradulations you are the schools new Captain".<p>

I couldn't stop smiling, I mean what whould you do if you have been wishing for something for about five years strait and you finally got it, you would be exactly like me.

"Thank you so much" was all I could really say, I was so happy that i got it "Well you better get back to class before you miss to much" He ordered and started dialing on the phone again.

When I got back to english I was givin a text book and a sheet of answers and was told to return to my seat.

after two minutes of answering questions Rhiannon past me a note asking me why the principal wanted to see me, so I told her everything.

When the bell rang she hugged me and she headed to maths one and I headed to maths two.

Adam sat with me, "Hey babe, congradulations" he said then gave me a quick kiss "Well that went around the school pretty fast, who told every one?"  
>"Rhiannon and Lucy texted everyone" he answered.<br>"Hay Amanda can I sit there" someone said so I looked up and saw that person was Henry "Yeah sure you can" I answered with a smile, for some reason every timke I talked to him i felt like smiling.

Henry sat down and took out his text book and his maths book. I then saw on his leather wrist band was pictures of the moon and a bat.

"Wow, thats a good wrist band, where did you get it?".  
>"Actually I made it" he answered "I wish that I could make something as beautiful as that" I said "Maybe if you want I could make one for you" he noted "Are you kidding, I would love that thanks" I asnwered and then for the first time i saw his Smile showing his pearl white teeth surrounded with his plum red lips and it made me want to kiss him and never stop.<br> 


	4. What are you?

When the bell rang we had lunch and adam had to go see the gym teacher Mr Hollows,  
>so me and Henry went to go eat while we were waiting in line to get our food, we talked about everything past boyfriendsgirlfriends favourite sport, colours, animals and what we wanted to do when we were older.

What I found out about him was his favourite animal was a bat and colour was black he hasn't had any girlfriends and he loves football

he wants to be muscian and he plays guitar and piano.  
>"Amanda can I ask you something?" Henry said "Sure go ahead shoot" I answered "How long have you been with Adam?" He asked.<br>"Just for two years" I replied "Do you like any one yet?".  
>"I have my eye for someone that has a boyfriend but they love each other very much".<br>Then something clicked in my mind it was me who he liked that was very sweet but Adam can't find out alther wise he would start a fight.

"But I can't be with anyone". he said mysterously "Why not any one would like to go out with you" I added.  
>Oh my god I can't belive what I said hopefully he didn't mean that I would dump Adam and go out with him.<p>

"Beacuse I'm afraid of what they would judge me as if they found out what I really was". what the hell is he nuts or something what does he mean what he really is.  
>"What are you then?" I asked getting ready to run away screaming.<br>"I wan't you to be my friend so if you want to know you are going to find out yourself". He replied Then he started walking the opposite way we were ment to go, so i thought if he wanted to talk to me he can come and talk to me.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow Adam didn't sit with me again and I was feelling sad He just sat by him self and didn't talk to any one the rest of the day.

Adam was more late than usual then he disapeared from sight when I asked the gym teacher what he wanted Adam for he answered "I haven't talked to him all week". So great Adam said Mr Hollows has been talking to him all week so now I have a friend that dosen't want to talk to me and I also have a lieing boyfrind.

I called Adam that afternoon and asked him where was he at the last session of school and he said the gym teacher wanted to talk to him again. Ok so now he's lying to me still. I have a plan next time he goes at lunch I'm going to spy on him and find out the truth.

Then I went down stairs and had dinner steak, potatoes and vegatables.  
>When I was done I too a shower got dressed in my purple and blue speckeled pj's and went to bed<p>

then I started to dream.


	5. Photo

That night I dreamt about were wolves and Vampires and for some reason Henry was in it.  
>I was awoken by my alarm clock going off telling me it was six thirty.<br>So I got up Made my bed, Brushed my teeth, applied some make up and got dressed Today I wore My pale blue dress with my ligth grey vest and my Black ballet slippers.  
>I did my hair in a Pixie like hair do with a silver ribbon tied with in it.<p>I walked down stairs and was suddenly hugged by my dad. "Baby are you ok did you sleep fine?". My dad asked like I was about to cry.<br>"Dad whats going on I'm fine" I replied.  
>"Oh thank god, you were screaming and crying all night and we couldn't wake up but you kept saying Henry all over again".<p>

I was stunned for a little bit I havent screemed in my dreams/nightmares for years "I'm fine dad I just got to get school" I said suddenly. He let me go and passed me my school bag and my car keys.

I hoped in my car then texted Rhiannon that I was on my way to pick her up.  
>then I put my phone in my pocket and began driving towards the school.<p>

When I found Rhiannon she jumped in my car and passed me a photo.  
>"What's this" I asked "I took this yesterday when I had to get a mop from the janitors clausit and I thaught you might want to know" She answered sadly.<p>

I looked at the photo and then I saw that it was Adam and Bambi having a make out scene.  
>"Oh my god this can't be true" I said then started crying.<p>

"I couldn't belive it either then I took the photo and Adam saw the flash and he begged me not to tell you and I couldn't lie to you" she stated.

"Well when was this" I asked "About the middle of lunch".

this is not hapening this is not happening I kept on thinking over again in my head.  
>I looked at my watch and relised we had to get there in ten minutes.<br>So I started the ehgine and headed towards school once again.

The only thing that was going over in my head was that when Adam goes off again I'm going to go and find out the truth.

WELL THAT IS INTERESTING HAVING A CHEATING BOYFRIEND AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN AMANDA FINDS OUT WHAT HENRY REALLY IS! 


	6. I slammed the door in his face

The morning went by ok but all I could think of was that Adam was cheating on me.  
>I caught up with Henry and told him about and he said he was sorry and to see if he could get my mobile number.<p>So we switched each others phone numbers I took a photo of him so that when he called me it came up with him number and picture.<br>And the weirest thing happen when I took the phone with the flash on it looks like his eye are gold but I didn't mention it.

At lunch Adam said he had to go to the gym teacher again and when he just went around the corner I followed him.  
>then he walked into the ganitor closet with Bambi and after five minutes I followed.<p>

When I opened the door they were intwisted with each other and Bambie kept moaning "What the fuck is going on here" I screemed.  
>They stopped and Adam dropped Bambi and she landed with a thud.<p>

"Amber, this isn't what it look like" Adam added quickly.  
>"Really, cause what it looks like is that my boyfriend is cheating on me with brain bombing Bambi".<p>

"Amanda yes it is like that but I swear it dosen't mean anything, I swear" He said it like I was going to forgive him after what he just did to me no way.  
>"Adam We are through for good". I stated the turned to leave.<br>"Amanda wait Amanda" then I slammed the door in his face.

Then I got a text message from Henry saying he wanted to see me at the end of school. Hopefully he will be able to make me feel better.

When the bell rang I headed towards science remembering that Adam was my lab partner.  
>when I walked in the door I was surrounded by every one saying that they were sorry about what had happend at lunch with me and Adam.<p>

And I sat with Henry, Rhiannon and Lucy.

When the teacher Mr Stanley came into the room I asked if I could switch lab partners and be with Henry and he said because I was a nice student that I could.

When Adam entered the room he passed me and said that he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again so I answered, "Adam your a jerk and if you loved me really you wouldn't really do it.  
>"Please give me another chance Amanda" he asked pleadingly<p>

"Dude, you herd the girl leave her alone so leave". Henry said sternly then for some reason I smile and hugged him it was so shockingly that I didn't really think about it.  
>-<p>

AMANDA MIGTH HAVE A BIT MORE FEELINGS FOR HENRY WITH OUT HER KNOWING WELL KEEP READING AND FIND OUT PLEASE REVIEW. 


	7. I'm a vampire

During science was preety bad I knoked one beaker of acid on my self, singed my hair and broke a nail.  
>Adam kept texting me about how sorry he was and that he won't let it happen again,<br>but all I said was get bent.

Henry was helping me put sulfur into a beaker, and I really have to say he is good at this kind os stuff. He new what to do strait away and the teacher didn't have to help with the measuring and what not.

We had cleaned everything from beackers, reatort stands and our lab bench.  
>and Henry said he will see me after school on the foot ball field and being Henry being nice I accepted.<p>

When I saw Henry he came over to me strait away.  
>"Hay Amanda, you made it", was the first thing he ever said.<br>"Yeah so what did you want to tell me?". I asked "Well I got on the foot ball team". He answered.  
>"Oh my god, congradulations". I said "And, you havent got know what I truley am,<br>Here Is the three hints I'll give you 1. I'm faster and stronger than the average man.  
>2. I belong to the supernatural kind of the world.<br>3. I survive on blood. so Amanda what am I?".

"Your, A shape shifter?",  
>"Nope",<br>"A ghoul?",  
>"No",<br>"A demon?",  
>"Oh my god didn't you ever watched or read mythical legend stories?".<br>"No, mum never let me, she said that I would get scared".  
>"Oh my god I'll tell you atherwise we will be here forever, I'm a vampire".<p>

I was terrified no way could he belong to the undead, this is some sort of prank I just know it. Man he really is a nut job, maybe I can get him to jump in my car and we will head off to a mental assylem.

"If you reall think I'm lying then look at my teeth".  
>He opened his mouth to a full set of normal teeth.<br>"Henry I can't really see any", I stopped because out of now where grew sharp pointy fangs, right were his canines should be.  
>"Any thing", I slowly said to be stunned that they were real.<p>

"But I don't want to make you feel like I will hurt you I never will,  
>Because I like you the other way of that, I love you".<p>

Suddenly I realised that I loved him too and I walked into his arms and kissed him "I love you too", I replied.  
>Great I'm in love with a vampire <p>


	8. When we kissed

THIS IS THE CONTINUING PART OF THE STORY WERE AMANDA AND HERNY KISSED -  
>When I kissed Henry the world stopped turning, everything went warmmer than the cold autum wind. Just here and now was the best thing I wanted more than Life it's self.<p>When we stopped everything came back to normal and it was misery that had croosed my face.<p>

"Henry I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" I noted quikly but he could tell that I wasn't kidding.  
>"Amanda, like I said I love you". He stated.<br>"And I love you too"I whispered.

The next thing that happened was a mistery to me but hay life is a mystery if it was planned and you knew your own future than life would be god damn boring.

"the reason I came to this school was, that I wanted to get rid of my old life full of misery and then when I met you and got to know you".

"Well if you want to I would love to get to know you better", I said mysteriously.  
>"I have to say one thing will you be my girl friend?". He asked about to cry if I said no.<br>"Henry when we kissed seeming I didn't pull away wouldn't you think it was a yes",  
>I added.<p>

"Well I have to go atherwise I will never get this home work done, so bye" I said with a quick kiss.  
>Then I hopped into my car and drove away towards home.<br>When I got inside I put my keys on the rack and took my bag up stairs.  
>As soon as I put my bag down and got my home work out Rhainnon called me.<br>"Hay you know Amanda I reakon Adam is a douch bag, and don't worry about him, I'm here for you" Rhiannon said it like I was going to cry over the phone. "Rhiannon I'm dating Henry now" I said waiting too see what she will say.  
>"How can you, hes only been here for a few days". she added like she was about to blow up.<br>"for some reason It feels like I'v known him for longer, any ways I got to get my home work done bye". I hung up on her not wanting to here her say that I get all the good guys around here like she did when me and Adam started dating.

The following afternoon was boring I had done my home work, all of my assignments that wasn't due for a few weeks and also cleaned my room.  
>When I was done there was nothing left to do every thing had been gone and there was nothing on tv.<p>

So I checked my facebook and there was was a relationship request from Henry which I added,  
>and four email from Adam.<p>

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL GET TO SEE WHAT ADAM SENT TO AMANDA READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D 


	9. The emails

THIS IS THE CHAPTER FROM THE EMAILS -  
>Email one<p>Amanda, I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again babe I miss you please forgive me.<p>

Adam

Email two

Ok babe I know I sounded cheesy in the last email but seriously I am sorry please reply.

Adam

Email three

Ok I will do anything you want me to do if you would just please take me back,  
>No more cheating and no more Lying I swear just please take me back.<p>

Adam

Whe I was done replying to the emails that I never want to see him again and that he is a jerk then I added in the last one that I'm dating Henry, then turned off the computer and read a book called Dracula My best friend Rhiannon's favourite book and well being me I just had to read it to find out what was so good.

By half way it was dinner and I was completely in love with this book I didn't want to put it down then mum came in and said that if I didn't stop reading and don't eat dinner that she will confiscate the book for a month.  
>So I dog tagged the page, put the book down and went down stairs to eat.<br>That night we had spinich and rhicotta pastries and fruit salad my favourite besides blue berry pan cakes.

When every one was finished I washed the dishes seeming my mum was on call at the Hospital,  
>and dad was marking some year nine papers.<br>When I was done I went up stairs had a long hot shower and got dressed in my pj's and Brushed my hair and teeth then continued reading the book.

I was finishe about ten thirty, half an hour earlier than my bed time but from the long day I covered my self with my sheet and blaket then began to dream.

But this time it was a night mare...

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL GET TO SEE WHAT THE NIGHT MARE WAS ALL ABOUT READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. 


	10. My Nightmare

THIS IS THE CHAPTER ABOUT HER NIGHT MARE -

In the night mare there was bones and blood in fact there was a lot of blood.  
>I was on the ground some were locked up and all I could see was blood, rats and a war.<p>

The war is huge, stretching out for miles for my eyes to see but I know it goes for longer.  
>I can hear the noises of blades clashing and woman and children screaming while the men go out to protect them.<p>

I see black leather boots coming towards me and then in an instant I see a face right besides mine.

"Wow, you were rignt Michelle she is a beauty". The stranger said "Who the hell are you?, get away from me" I screemed "You don't have to scream beautiful Amanda you'll be one of us soon",  
>he said cooley "How did you know my name and what are you and you haven't answered my question yet" I added while trying to get free from the old shakles holding me back.<br>"My dear, I'm dracula and I'm a vampire and also your friend Adam brought you here" He stated.

Then suddenly I was awake. I looked over to my bedside table and saw it was six thirty, that was the time I normally got up but it is saturday and I turned my alarm off.

I got up with no hestitaions in the next two minutes.  
>I brushed my hair and teeth from the bathrom and when I cmae back I got dressed in my black skirt, grey tank top and my black boots.<p>

Then I called Henry.  
>"Hay Amanda. how are you?" He said it like he only just woke up.<br>"I'm sorry I called you sound tired I'll just call later" I said about to hang up.  
>"No it's about time about time I got up" He stated "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me"<br>I asked "Sure, I will meet you there see you there bye" He said before he hung up.  
>This is the first time besides when we first kissed that we were going too be alone since we have been going out. -<br>NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOU TWHAT HAPPENS AT THE PARK REVIEW PLEASE 


	11. The Park

THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHEN THEY ARE AT THE PARK

After I had hung up and put my phone in my pocket,  
>I went down stairs and got my keys off the rack and headed out the door towards my car. When I hoped into the car Put it in reverse and away to the park I went.<p>

I arrived to see Henry sitting on one of the swings.  
>When he saw me he smiled and came over.<br>"Hay Amanda glad you could make it" he said before giving me a quike kiss. "Yeah me too" I replied.  
>As soon as we were finished with our hellos we went over to the benches.<br>"I am now the new quater back for skullvorn high pirates" He said suddenly.  
>"What happened about Adam?". I asked "He got kicked off because he was failing a few subjects" he answered.<br>"Hay can I ask you something?" I said "Sure what is it?" was his reply.  
>"I heard that vampires don't die with out all these wood and garlic crap,<br>but I was wondering how old are you really I mean please be honest and I am seventeen and I was just wondering?" I kept babbling on.  
>"Ok I'll tell you every thing about me being a vampire,<br>first of all I am seventeen I am not allergic to garlic infact I love garlic bread.  
>We can see our reflections, thats good how do you think I would get this handsome in the morning" he joked. "Ha ha ha" I laughed.<br>"Wood dosen't kill us unless you jab it into our hearts that still pump but if you jam it into our blood stream we get pretty sick.  
>We can go out in sunlight, and it dosent hurt but we can't sleep with any light it has to be pitch black for us to sleep, and before you even ask no we do not sleep in a coffin."<br>wow he was being truthful and I loved it how I wasn't dating a guy who was like three hundred or so years old that would kill my parents well I think just bringing up that I'm dating a vampire would do the trick.  
>"Amanda are you listenening?" He asked out of no were "I'm sorry what?" I answered "I want you to meet my family, would you like to?" he asked "yeah I would love to as long as they won't eat me when can we go?"was my only answer.<br>"Right now if you want?" he replied then I got up headed to my car and said over my shoulder "let's go" 


	12. Sharlette Meets Amanda

THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHEN AMANDA MEETS HENRY'S FAMILY -

The drive to his house was bumby,  
>From me following him in my car it looked like he lived on the outskirts of town.<p>

When we finally got there I couldn't see a house yet but then I could. It was amazing It was a three story house with white wooding and red, white and blue flowers all around.  
>There was a stone path to the house down to the curb.<p>

When I got out of my car Henry told me he was going to put his car in the garage.

While he was gone I saw the door open revealing a girl around my age. She looked kind and caring she was paled skin with black hair short wavy ringlets around her face she wore a silver dress with silver ballet flats.

She came over to me and said "Hello you must be Amanda I'm sharlette"  
>she said that sentance so soft and the way she walked was so gracefully.<p>

Then Henry came around from the corner "well I can see you have or ready met my sister Sharlette, wait till you see my brother Erik" then he led me in to his house.

The lounge room was beautiful it had a plasma tv with a black leather lounge with a old dark oak coffee table and with a large wooden book shelf with so many books its was amazing no wonder why he is so smart I thought.

"Ah, here comes Erik right now" henry whispered into my ear.  
>there was a guy coming to wards us he had hazel eyes, blond hair with pale skin he was wearing black geans and a pale blue top, he also had a leather wrist band with the same carvings as his brother.<br>Then I looked at Sharlette's wrist and she had one two with the same carvings as well, but she had a symbol on her necklace that looked like a bat with a fancy silver 'S' which was really beautiful.

Then Henry grabbed my right wrist and the put on a leather wrist band except that the carvings were bats, moons and hearts "Oh thank you it is beautiful" then I hugged him.  
>"Well you said you wanted one" he said then smiled then his mum called for Henry and then I was left with Erik and Sharlette.<br>Suddenly Sharlette grabbed my arm then pulled me to her room. 


	13. I'm coming home

When we got up the starirs we reached a whit wooden door. Then Sharlette opened the door and pulled me in.  
>It was wonderful it was a silvergrey painted room,  
>with gray carpet and a bed with silver silk sheets with black butterflies and roses with thorns all over it.<p>and to the right was this wordrobe Sharlette went over and open the door I could see it was a walk in wordrobe.<br>then Sharlette came back to me.  
>"We are really happy you and Henry are together he hasn't been with any one for a while and he seems depressed, and you seem like a nice person" she sqaid it so sweetly and her voice sounded like church bells.<p>

"Are you going to school or are you out?" I asked "Well I was home schooled for the past few days but I'm going to your school on Monday if thats what your asking"  
>she replied. I nodded.<p>

"When you said he hasn't been with any one for a while you seem like you have, have you?" I asked "Well yes but we broke up because we were moving but we promised to stay in contact and to ramain friends"  
>she replied.<p>

Then Henry came up and knocked on the door that was opened "Sorry Amanda but me and my family are going hunting and you have to return home" henry said.  
>"Oh yeah, its ok I have to be heading home any way" I replied<p>

Then I walked down the stairs and out side to my car with sharlette and Henry following me and Sharlette said our hugging goodbyes then she returned in side the house.

"Amanda it was great for you to meet my family" he said.  
>"Yeah they seem nice" I replied "Sorry you didn't get to meet my parents they were just getting ready for the hunt" He also Added<p>

"Wait don't you survive off blood where in the forest are you going to find human blood?" I asked "Oh no you got it all wrong we survive off animal blood out here but when we are offered human blood we take it but we don't drain them we take a few sips and thats it" He replied then me and Henry said our goodbyes then I kissed him for a quick secound then I hoped into my car and headed home. 


	14. I love you too

I found out that it only took me ten minutes to get home.  
>As soon as I got home I went up stairs and hopped on to my computer. I logged onto facebook and noticed that I had two emails one was from Rhiannon and one was from Henry Email one<p>Hey Amanda I'm sorry that I got mad at you It didn't mean any thing but please for give me<p>

Rhiannon :)

Then I replied

Rhiannon

It's ok I know that you didn't mean it and you are forgiven your my best friend so your staying like that

Amanda 3

Email two

Hay Amanda underneath the wrist band it has an inscription read it

Henry

I took of the wrist band and looked at the inside and it said "Amanda I love you love from Heny"  
>that is cute I thougth. It is the nicest thing any one that I'm dating has ever down for me and I love it.<p>

then I replied to Henry

Henry, I love it and thank you so much I love you too Amanda

Then I turned off my computer and put the wrist band back on,  
>then I went downstairs and watched MTV and that was what I did for the following afternoon.<br>Besides dinner which was sausages, mash potatoes and vegetables then I cleaned up and went to bed dreaming of the afternoon I had just expierienced.

-  
>NAWW HOW CUTE IS HENRY BUT WHAT ABOUT WHEN ADAM FINDS OUT HENRY IS DATING AMANDA ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOOSE <p>


	15. Pumped for school

When I woke up it was Monday and I was pumped for school.  
>This was the day the whole school got to find out I was one of the new high school captains.<p>With out a minute too loose, I got up and headed to the bath room where I brushed my teeth and hair. then I traced my eyes in eyeliner added some purple eye shadow with some baby pink lip gloss.<p>

When I was done I headed back into my room where I got changed into my grey skirt, white Baby tshirt and black ballet flats then I was ready to go.

I headed down stairs where I grabbed a slice of toast with butter and grabbed my back pack and car keys then continued my way towards school.

I pulled up at Rhiannon's house and picked her up.  
>When she got into the car she looked hyper.<br>"Well good morning risk random Rhiannon" I said jokingly "I'm dating Sam Venetti" she squeled "Oh my god he is the captain of the soccer team how did this happen?" I asked shocked "Well when you didn't tell me that cheerleading practice was cancelled I bumped into him and knocked both of our books on the ground and we talked and we made a date for the next day, and it went to well he asked me to be his girl friend" she replied "Wow congradulations, and I'm sorry about not texting you about practice" I said "Your the captain how could you forget oh well because of your mistake it landed me a hot boyfriend" she answered, well at least she is not in the mood to fight.

Then I continued to drive towards school when I pulled into my usual parking spot, we were greated from our friends and I got a hug from Sharlette and a kiss from Henry and a smile from Erik, while Rhiannon got a hug and a kiss from sam and got a few ooh la la's from our friends.

Life at the moment seemed so perfect but little did I know everything was about to go horribly wrong.

-  
>IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET TO SEE WHEN EVERYTHING STARTS TO GO WRONG <p>


	16. Sorry I don't really know you

During the rest of the day everthing went quite and Henry wouldn't leave my side in class.  
>It started to get a little creapy and when Henry left for football practice I followed.<br>Then When I got there what I saw was uninmaginable.

Because I had to get ready for cheerleading, Henry was flirting with jealous Jacky and she was flirting back.  
>So I did what I had to do I was going to break up with him there is no way that I'm going through all the crap that I went through with Adam.<p>

"Henry, can I talk to you in private" I asked "One sec babe" He replied,  
>Ok that was wierd me and Harry are going out and not once has he called me babe.<br>"NO NOW!" I demanded "Fine one sec Jacky" he said flirtingly with a wink "Ok I can't do this any more" I started "Do what Amanda?" He asked "Us it's just not" I stopped dead silent for some reason it felt like I was being hypnotised and the wierdest thing that happened that has ever happened just did.  
>"I want you and me to be serious and you to be my first" I said not wanting to say any thing to do with that but something just made me.<br>"Sure this afternoon I have the house to my self We will drive to my place" He said with a quike kiss.

For the rest of the afternoon I tried to tell Henry that I didn't mean what I said and every time I just sid something completely different.

At the end of the day I got into my car with Henry while he droved when I was trying to tell him I didn't want to do it I said something all lovey dovey.

Then when we arrived at his place he helped out if the car and for some reason I took control of my self.  
>"Henry wiat" I started "Come on lets go too my room" He started tugging me.<br>"No I don't want to do this and I don't think it's going to work out" I said after pulling back.  
>"Wait what do you mean you don't think it's going to work out, Every thing is going perfect?" He asked "Maybe for you but not for me" I answered then I grabbed my wrist and pulled of the wrist band he made me.<br>"I'm sorry but I think that we would be better as friends and you have only been here for a few days and I feel like I don't really know you enough" I qouted then grabbed and pulled out his hand then I droped the wrist band in his palm then added "Henry I loved you but not any more" Then I turned and left.

When I got home I talkted to Rhiannon and Lucy threw three way chat and told them about my break up with Henry. When they asked me why I did it I said that I didn't know him well enough and I saw him flirting with Jacky. I got a 'I TOLD YOU SO' from Rhiannon then that was the end of our conversation and the end of the afternoon went by normally. 


	17. See if I can make it better

The morning went by pretty normally I got up ate french toast for breakfast brushed my teeth and hair then put my hair in a long pony tail with abun on top.  
>I traced my eyes in eye liner and applied some blue eye shadow with some pink lip gloss.<br>Then I went to my room and got changed in my blue navey buckle up sleeves dress with a long sleeved white button up shirt and my blue high heel pumps .

Then I grabbed my bag then went to grab my keys but they werent there.  
>"Mum have you seen my car keys I put them on the key rack" I asked "Let's go see if you droped them in your car" She replied as she went to go check out side and I trailed behind her like a lost puppy.<p>

When we got to the garage were my car was mean to be it wasn't there "Mum were is my car?" I asked worriedly seeming that was my lift there and back to school. Then dad came over and him and mum went over to a tarp covered large object, when they pulled back the tarp I saw a black viper my most favourite type of car.

"OMG, What is this?" I asked shocked "An early birthday present the rest is comeing at your birthday party this weekend" my dad answered.

Oh crap, I totally forgot about my birthday party but at elaset I have four more days to worry about it.

Then my parents came over and hugged me and my mum dropped into my palm the car keys on the key chain was a big fancy diamante 'A' on it I also noticed it had another key on the chain aswell.

"What is this extra key for?" I asked "That is a house key becuase your other house key way from our old house.  
>It was white with pink dots with a pink 'A' on it.<br>"Thanks mum and dad for the car and key but Ihave toget toschool I love you bye"  
>Then I jumped into my new car and when I powered it up it purred like a lion,<br>It was fast and powerful and I loved it.

When I got to school I got a few people surrounding my car and people asking me why I broke up with Henry so I explained my answers and then the bell rang so I finished gathering my items then went to roll call.

The rest of the day Henry wouldn't talk to me and when I caught up with him at lunch he told me to go away.

Ok next period is art and football practice is going on so I'm going to get Mark Hays to talk to him and see if I can make it better.


	18. That is frigging sweet

It was lunch when Mark Hays came to tell me what Henry said.

"Amanda, can I please talk to you?" He asked "Oh yeah Mark whats up?" I asked "Henry said that if he wanted to tell me or you he would of told when he first say you" He answered

Well that means that he is not going to tell us so this is going to be hard.

"Thanks Mark, I really owe you" I said slowely all Mark did was nodd and start to walk away

"Mark, do you know where Henry is?" I asked "Practicing on the field" He answered "By him self, but its lunch" He asked "Hay what can I say the guy is a nut job" He asked we both laughed.

Then I walked to the schools foot ball field were I saw Henry kicking the balls in at first, then I saw Ruby go up to him.

Oh ruby I thaught she was nice she was always there for me.  
>Then I saw them hug so I thaught he was happy.<p>

I decided to walk down the field to Henry I thaught they were hugging at first but then I saw them kissing when Henry spotted me he pulled away.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" He asked "I just came to talk to you but you look busy so I'll just leave" I answered "No wait, see me after school and we will talk" he answered I nodded my head and then left.  
>When I got five feet away from my friends Sharlette ran up to me and she looked worried<p>

"Sharlette, you looked worried what's wrong?" I asked "It's Henry you can't be alone with him" She said all of a sudden "Thats crazy we are meeting after school which happens to be in an hour" I stated "No Henry said that if he can't love you know one can and he is going to turn you" She said "Turn me over?" I asked "Know into one of us" she said then leanded in to whisper something "Into a vampire" She said "What" I yelled then she placed her hand over my mouth.  
>"Henry put a spell over you when you guys first met and when you broke up with him he said that you would live forever alone or forever with him, and every time you find another vampire to love he will kill them" she said it to dramatically "So if I was you where this silver cross" she turned me around and did it up around my neck "what is this for?" I asked "Its so that we can't touch your skin at any way or touch you" she answered "And the reason why I can is becuase I havent done it up yet and it will take ten minutes to take full afect" and then she let go and stood back and left you have to be kidding me no vampire can touch me...<br>THAT IS FRIGGEN SWEET 


	19. My Cross Didn't Work

After school when I was waking to my car Henry came up from behind me "Hay short stuff" he whipered into my ear "Oh Henry, its you don't do that you scared me" I said watching his every movement "What di..." then he looked down to my neck where the silver cross hanged "You think I would hurt you" He growled "No, It's just that you have been acting strange-" I said before Henry covered my mouth with his hand.

"What you should have known is that I can still touch your skin because my leather wrist band,  
>has the strongest witch spell known to the magical world that makes me immune to your cross".<p>

Then I thought Henry was about to kiss me and then I saw his fangs fully extended, then what I least expected he turned at went for my neck I screamed but then stopped when he bit me and before I knew it I was knocked out.

When I woke up I was in my bed at home covereed in my sheets.  
>"Oh my lord what a horable dream" I sighed sleepily I woke up and headed down stairs where I saw my mum sulking while my dad was speechless<p>

"Hay mum and dad whats wrong?" I asked worriedly "Amanda your awake" My mum said before rushing over with my dad and giving me the biggest hug in the world.

"Are you hurt?" My mum asked me "No what are you talking about I'm fine but a little sore in my throat" I answered "You don't remember? My mum asked watching me very closely like i was about to pass out "No what tell me am I ok?" I blurted out

"Honey you were attacked by some sort of animal and in the school parking lot, Marry Welsh found you and called the ambulance she really is a lovely girl and then we were notified srait away. And the reason why your neck hurts so badly is because there was two puncture wounds". Mum told me

"I'm going to school tommorow" I suddenly said "No you are not younge lady" dad yelled "I will not have my baby girl get hurt again" Mum started sobbing "To bad I'm going up stairs and getting ready for school" I screamed Then I ran up stairs and ran into my room and changed into my turquois dress and blue laced wooden wedges.

I ran to the garage and hopped into my car and peeled a bit back of my bandage and saw two deep swollen holes then I but is back on and headed to the school...  
>Me and Henry had to have a little talk.<p>


	20. Holy

It took me ten minutes to get to school, when I got there every one stared at me.  
>When I walked past Marry I stopped right in front of her<p>"Amanda you should be at home getting some rest" She said "No I feel fine but I wanted to say thank you for finding me" I replied she nodded then I walked off then I saw Sharlette when she saw me she ran over<p>

she looked around me then passed me a note then walked off wow I thought how wierd is she on the note it read "Meet me after school and what ever you do stay way from Henry".

Great i thought i came back to school and i have to stay away from the one person i really needed to talk to.

the bell rang and so i headed to my school roll call where i sat in the back and had every pair of eyes i could see locked on my face.

BEEP the bell rang, wow with maths and henry sits right next to me oh well forget and ignore.

I grabbed my books and headed over to the maths block.  
>I headed in strait away and sat down when Henry looked over, he was smiling at first and then he sort of stoped cold, He walked over strait away and sat down with out saying any thing.<p>

I just looked forward i mean i have to ignore him until i see Sharlette until i know when i can speak to Henry again.

"Amanda why are you here" He said in a whisper. "So what i can't come to school any more?" I snapped "You must be tired" He replied "Well if you mean am i tired because you bit and sucked my blood then no i am not tired" I hastily replied

Then the teacher walked in and started handing out the books that we have to partner work on, great Henry was my partner.

As we started getting on with our work henry jut kept on staring at me.  
>"What is your promblem? Why do you keep staing at me?" I asked "Ha it is taking full effect" was all he said "What is taking full effect" I questioned "Your slowly turning into a vampire like me" He replied then answered his question from the book.<br>"What i am not" I threw back at him "And there is the anger if i was you i would cool down before you loose control and end up killing every, one in this room" He said sternly

we continued the rest of the class in dead silence Henry just doing his work and me just watching and noticing my senses increasing only one sentence came into my head the whole day

HOLY WHAT IS GOING ON


	21. Sit tight and wait

I guess it was me; well I would love to know what the hell Henry would gain if I turned.

But knowing Henry it was a sick way to gain my love. He would never get me back.

"Henry, why the fuck did you change me like this?" I snapped to him.

"Amanda, please we both love each other and this way we can spend eternity together" He said all sweet and innocent.

"Come on, you turned me into a vampire, you almost killed me and you expect me to come crawling back to you!" I said.

"Amanda I know what I was doing you would have never died" He shrugged.

"Look not even in a million years seeming I'm going to be alive for that long will you ever get me in a bed with you" I replied.

"Oh I would never do that to you. When you come to bed with me it would be willingly" He smirked

"In your dreams, creep" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're so cute when you pretend to hate me" He said.

"Wait what is in your bat winged brain, I hate you I don't pretend to" I screeched at him.

I started to think what I found so attractive about Henry, sure he has nice hair and amazing eyes, and he was their when Adam cheated on me, but I can't believe I let him fool me.

"Have you ever changed someone before?" I asked

"Yeah plenty of people" He replied

"What are their names?" I questioned.

"Tianna, Lindsay, Phoebe, True and Daphne" He replied.

"You changed all girls?" I asked

"Yeah my ex girl friends" He said

"You really are a creep" I said.

The bell rang and I went to my next class.

I can't believe he did this to all of his ex girl friends, when I turn I am going to find those girls and get them to help me bring him down.

I just got to sit tight and wait.

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in like a year! But I have been working on my new story 'Our love is so twisted' and I just forgot about this one.

This is the last chapter for this story but I will be doing a sequal to this and it might turn into a series, idk you just got to review and give me your ideas and if you have an idea for the next story, message me!

Smiley faces and cookies for all!

-Hooboo.


End file.
